User talk:Mr. Totaldramaman
When this wiki becomes more popular and we need more admins about, and if you keep it up. I'll definately consider it. But we've got enough for now, like I've said to a few. You've got to show you can be dedicated, bring contributors in etc. Thanks for helping out man! -- [[User:TheZobe| Zobe ]] Total Drama College, the Comic! 15:54, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi. :p --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 18:38, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I replied to you. Check your talkpag-Oh, wait a minute...I didn't. Crap, sorry, I was sure I did. Anyway, uhm, I'd love to, but...I'm working on waaay too many fanfictions at the moment. Sorry. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 18:46, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. At the moment, actually, I'm working on three. Total Drama Finale, Total Drama Wiki, and the Total Drama Doubles special. Sorry about that, man. But with RP and all, 3 is all I can handle. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 18:53, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'm sure that in the future we'll do a collab. :) --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 18:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Im gonna talk to TT to fix it soon and as for the logo. you may need to give me a bit. MEGA BUSY D: -- [[User:TheZobe| Zobe ]] Total Drama College, the Comic! 20:11, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Logo/ are we going to keep the TDC Logo are we goign to change it TT66 nvm. hI TT66 Oh sorry my bad.Thanks.BTW were both rollbacks yay :D Tdifan24 Ok unless Zobe changes something.Cool Tdifan24 I Alerady did that. TT66 XD TT66 Agreed Yes, I informed him of that! I said that you need to delete one or the other so yes I do agree -- CS2000 Talk to me any time :D 13:50, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I know that's what I said aswell!! -- CS2000 Talk to me any time :D 13:54, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I am. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']] 13:58, August 31, 2010 (UTC) kk TT66 cool IRC? -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']] 14:10, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Fixed c: -- [[User:TheZobe| Zobe ]] Total Drama College, the Comic! 12:10, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why do you keep on reverting my edits? -TDITyler102 Considering buying myself a life on Fred's List 00:56, September 2, 2010 (UTC) CAN YOU COME TO THE IRC AND PLZ STOP. TT66 cAN YOU PLZ Come to the irc. TT66 The only reason I did that was because the first chapter says this is the first episode and blah blah blah. HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 01:09, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: "Message" Mhm. I did. Sorry I didn't reply, I had to go to school soon afterwards. Also, since you're part of this wiki, I'm just wondering if you have the links to the original TDC comic? If so, can you please post them on my talk page? By the way, come to the IRC, dude. We miss 'ya, and I want to talk to you. ~ CD-TDA talk | | read 20:26, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude Sorry, I forgot what the request was, yes, the contest was judged. It was put up on my DA. I'll blog post it soon and thanks for the welcome backs! Yes the cut cast are back! ---- [[User:TheZobe| Zobe ]] Total Drama College, the Comic! 00:55, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I think the animals should have separate pages in case there are a lot of them, that's why I undeleted their pages. Hope that's okay. Maybe Zobe should be asked about it, or someone should put up a blog post asking what everyone thinks. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 23:20, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh Sorry I didnt realise you made a seperate page for them! -- Comistrip2000 [[User talk:Comicstrip2000|'talk']]|[[User:Comicstrip2000|'page']] 10:31, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes I'am a b-crat, I'm able to Delete Pages, Promote User and ECT. What makes you think i'm not? Freely editing is allowed, right? I've been going around making grammatical (and spelling) corrections. Is that OK? --Pinball1106 cannot think of anything interesting right now... 19:55, December 4, 2010 (UTC) OK, thanks. I know I got in trouble for that in one place. I like doing that :) --Pinball1106 cannot think of anything interesting right now... 03:04, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... May I use your format for character rankings, pretty please? --Pinball1106 cannot think of anything interesting right now... 04:38, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Cool, thanks! I love the admins here. Even though I'm not sure if you are one :) --Pinball1106 cannot think of anything interesting right now... 04:46, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Request, can't at the mo. MEGA BUSY. Got a load of college work that I'm behind on (probably cause I spend spare time doing TDC oops haha) but I'll try to when I get time, yes you can! and it's now up! Had to let Jordan on the pc <.< ---- [[User:TheZobe| Zobe ]] Total Drama College, the Comic! 21:14, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I have added it look at my page :) -- Comistrip2000 [[User talk:Comicstrip2000|'talk']]|[[User:Comicstrip2000|'page']] 12:57, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I have done that, I put the thingos around it, like you told me too! So if you want to edit my page just to be sure, you can but I've already done it! lol, thats alright, im going to bed now cause its like midnight where I am, CYA ;) -- Comistrip2000 [[User talk:Comicstrip2000|'talk']]|[[User:Comicstrip2000|'page']] 13:18, December 6, 2010 (UTC)